Beating Hearts Baby
by moonflora
Summary: "This will be the best love affair between Gangsta and Girl there will ever be." - Kokoro Yome


**SumirexKoko.**

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
__The beating of your heart, baby._

_

* * *

_

He wasn't exactly _annoying_…just high strung.

The words echoed through my head, as if trying to convince me by repeating themselves. Kokoro Yome didn't exactly bounce off the walls like a child with sugar, and high strung didn't fit Koko's appearance quite suitably.

**Bothersome, Irritable, Maddening.**

That was Koko in three words. The mischievous sandy haired boy whom I had known since I was in diapers, with perky brown eyes and face that was always lifted into a grin. He was clumsy, boisterous, unruly and totally not classy.

And as mother had always told me; Class is important.

I turned to face my best friend, Mikan. It was the second of July and as usual we were on the deck chairs by my pool. Her white Ray Bans were pulled lazily over her eyes and she was painting her nails a pearly pinkish colour with she had called 'Cabi-O-Lait' or something fancy like that.  
"He's sometimes really funny too, Sumire" Mikan continued.  
I rolled my eyes and twisted one of my perms around my finger.  
"Stop sticking up for him, Mikan. He needs to grow up and stop being a ten year old boy."  
"Mentally." I added, "Mentally he needs to grow up." Mikan raised her eyebrows and smirked, nudging me with her elbow. I giggled and flapped one of my hands onto her arm.  
"Oh come on!" I drawled, "You can not doubt that he has got that surfer's body thing going on. I mean, we're going to go to the beach this summer, Mikan, and I mean the whole gang, and you will **see **how fit that boy is now." Mikan's hand reached over to the small table next to me and stole one of my chips.  
"Yup," She replied bluntly, popping the crisp into her mouth.  
I was about to tease her with the image of Natsume in board shorts when a beep came from my phone. I grabbed it and flicked open my inbox.  
Taking a sip of her diet coke, Mikan queried me about who it was.

**Wassup gee? Upto this weekend bro?  
howzit crackalackin in your side ov da h00d.  
pEaCe.**

I sneered and began typing furiously back. "It's Koko." I replied.

_Koko, for the last time._

_YOU ARE NOT GANGSTA._

Mikan peered over my shoulder and giggled, "Cute."  
I looked at her, eye brow raised. "Cute?" I repeated, "Mikan dear, your boyfriend – Natsume, is cute, Lost puppies are cute. Kokoro Yome is **not **cute.  
She merely rolled her eyes and started painting her toes.  
'Beep'

**Of course I'm not gangsta, home skilly biscuit.**

**IM CHINGSTA.**

I groaned inwardly, When will this boy stop being so…_annoying. _High strung my ass

_You're not a __Chinese__ gangster either!  
Heck, you're not even Chinese!  
_

Before I had anytime to think a reply came through.

**You've really got to stop killing my buzz, Sumi-chi.**

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as my eyes scanned over the last word. He was teasing me with the nickname he used to call me back in the day when he couldn't pronounce R's

"So," Mikan continued, "If Koko isn't your dream man, Then who is?"  
I put my phone down on the mini table and leant back into the arm chair.

"It's not so much _who _as in _what_." I replied. "As in, _what _I want in a man is… wit. Wit is a very high one, he can't be stupid either that's just annoying." I pondered for a moment. "Preferably a rugged or athletic look to him, He can't be boring, everyday has to be an adventure. But I still want him to be romantic, I don't mind if it's clichéd either. I would actually really like a candle light dinner with a violinist and a fancy waiter. _Definitely _wouldlike. And last, but certainly the most important, a British accent."  
Mikan lifted her sunglasses up and raised her eyebrows, "What? You can't deny it, British accents are hot." I retorted.  
"That man," Mikan paused, "Probably doesn't exist."  
"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Well when I find him, you owe me a Kit Kat."  
"Deal."  
"And not the scrawny kind either, A big and chunky."  
"Of course."  
I extended my hand and she shook it, "So, Mikan. What qualities does your perfect man have to have?"  
Mikan scratched her head, "Well." She started. "He has to look like Natsume, and act like him too."  
"Is that all?" I gave her a look of despair, the poor girl was smitten.

"Give over," Mikan said, "A few years ago that's exactly what you would have said too."  
It was true; a few years ago I was (embarrassingly) the president of the Natsume Fan Club. I shivered thinking about the days of fan-girl-ism.

"That was then, this is now." I replied, waving the thought off glibly.

"Whatever." Mikan crooned, sliding her sunglasses back over her eyes and sitting comfortably in the chair. I closed my eyes, ignoring her comment.  
An hour or two later I waved her off as she hopped onto her light blue moped, she snapped the helmet on and reminded me of the get together with the gang this evening, she couldn't go with me because she had made plans with Natsume beforehand. I nodded and informed her that Koko was giving me a lift there. Mikan grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, before zooming off with a 'take your time going there' I rolled my eyes, it's like her childless had not worn off since six years ago, when she had first come into the academy.

I strolled into the kitchen, swinging open the fridge door and grabbing a carton of orange and mango juice. As I poured it into a glass I mused over days in the elementary division of Alice A.

I giggled as I remembered the time when Koko decided he wanted to be a hairdresser, and used me as his practise dummy. My long wavy hair that rested on my shoulders had bee barbequed by my very own GHD, thanks to the hands of Koko. The next day he was perched on his knees, hands clasped together and eyes squeezed shut, begging for my forgiveness. I puffed a simple 'Whatever' and had walked right by him, I could almost hear him grin as he turned around to yell a 'thanks, Sumi-chi!' down the whole corridor. I cringed at the memory. Walking down the hall to my bedroom I stopped infront of a mirror, I had the usual make up on, (eye liner, mascara, foundation) and my fringe was clipped back because of the humid weather. Those perms… well they were still there. I admit that they had gotten better over the years, a few tumbled down the sides of my face, framing it. I wasn't going to tell anyone that I could have had those fixed ages ago; something just stopped me, like Koko's reaction or something like that. I didn't want to, I don't know, ruin the memory? I don't really know how to put it in words.

I wandered into my bedroom and collapsed on the fluffy mattress. I raised a hand to flap some air towards me, it was too freaking hot. My hand soon got tired and I rolled my head to the right, looking at my photo wall. There was one from when we went to summer camp when we were twelve. It was me and Koko and some guy putting the peace sign in the bottom right corner, probably Kitsuneme. Koko's arm was draped around me and he was leaning into the camera with a wide grin and a thumbs up on his left hand. To his left was me, smiling with my teeth showing. I had gotten my braces off the week before and I was proud to show it. That was also the day that I had come first in the swimming competition, Koko was rooting for me on the sideline and the first one to hug me when I got out of the lake.

My eyes skimmed over a picture of all the gang, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Natsume, Mikan, Aoi, Nobara, Mochu, Kitsuneme and me. Hotaru was looking down at her camera and Ruka was cowering over her, but looking at her instead of the camera. What a love sick boy he was. Anna and Nonoko were sitting at the front, arms wrapped over each others shoulders, smiling, and Yuu was standing there looking flustered and nervous, as always. Kitsuneme and I were both next to Koko, laughing our heads off at something Koko had said. Jealousy clouded over my heart as I remembered how close Kitsuneme and Koko had gotten over that summer. I moved my gaze to Aoi who was exchanging grins with Nobara, probably at Mikan and Natsume who were fooling around at the back. Mikan's hands were on her hips and her face was turned into a frown, Natsume had picked up a lock of her hair and was playing with it, tossing a smirk towards Mikan and calling her something like 'Polka dots' Mochu had his knuckle ruffling over Yuu's head, telling him to 'lighten up' because this was summer and we don't get graded on that.

I giggled and ran my eyes through all the other photos, most of them were mostly of me and Koko or me and Mikan. Once we got over our differences Mikan and I proved to be great friends. She was the only one I had confessed to about my jealousy of Kitsuneme and Koko, and I remember her giving me a smile, a nod, and a simple, 'It'll be okay, Koko loves you!'

Pfft, Mikan didn't know the meaning of love.  
But then again, neither did I. Or I just didn't know if I had encountered it yet or not. I rested my eyes and decided to let those complicated thoughts go for today, and for now I would relax.

A half an hour later I heard a toot, expecting it to be Koko I got up to my window and waved my hand out, signalling I would be down in a minute. Grabbing my purse I ran a hand through my hair and went out the door. My brow furrowed when I realised it wasn't Koko's black scooter, but Kitsuneme's silver car. I opened the door and raised my eyebrows, expecting an explanation.  
"Koko couldn't make it, so he asked me to pick you up instead." Kitsuneme said, "Now are you going to get in or not?"  
I scoffed at his rudeness and sunk into the passenger's seat of his 1989 Toyota corolla. It was dusty and smelt like cigarettes and Nicotine gum, Good one Kitsuneme.

We drove to the meeting place in silence and I was thankful when we pulled up to Natsume's house that it was over, his car smelt really bad. Like, **really, ****really**bad. I stomped over to the back porch where I spotted Koko and was just about to give him a mouthful when I noticed he was the only one there. I stepped forward, looking around.  
"Where are the others?" I questioned. Koko turned around to face me, that mischievous gleam still showing clearly in his eyes.  
"Does it really matter about them? All we need is each other." My eyes widened, his voice was smooth and his lines were cornier than usual. Corny in a romantic chick flickkind of a way. Oh, Buddha help me.

Nether the less, it made my heart thump to hear it come out of Koko's mouth. His hand gestured towards a table set with two chairs and candles lighten in the centre of the round table.  
"Shall we?" He asked, a crisp accent showing through.  
A crisp, **british**, accent. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but sat down anyway. It was then I noticed what he was wearing.  
"Koko, why are you wearing a soccer jersey labelled 'Hyuuga' on it?"

Koko let out a low laugh, "Oh this old thing? Natsume leant it to me and I suppose I didn't give it back!"  
"He was wearing it at the game last Tuesday." I countered, leaning forward. "Koko is there something you want to te-"  
"Anyway!" Koko interrupted, "What would you like for dinner, M'lady?"  
"Fish and chips or McDonalds." I said, "I'm really craving for some chicken nuggets right now. Perhaps a happy meal because I hear they're giving out Shrek toys this time and I really want a donkey key chain."

Koko raised his eyebrow and was just about to reply when a violin started playing, I whipped my head around to see Anna standing there with her violin.  
"Anna?"  
She looked at me and winked before carrying on playing.  
"Okay," I said, standing up. "What the **heck** is going on?" Koko looked up at me questioningly.  
"Sumire" He started.

"Get rid of that accent!" I ordered, "It's weird and I like your usual voice!"  
Koko cleared his throat, "Mikan said – "  
That's when it clicked together, I sighed, ut my hands through my hair and collapsed back into the chair. Anna stopped playing and took the initiative of leaving.  
"Koko, are you somehow, in your own way… confessing to me?" I asked, despite my calm response my heart was attacking my ribs.

Koko fumbled around, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah" He mumbled.  
"Then for Christ sakes, Kokoro Yome, Do it as **Kokoro Yome**" I exclaimed, "Not some guy who I don't even know!"  
"But Mikan said that you liked a guy like this." Koko explained.  
"All girls like a guy like that, Koko! Or the ones that I know anyway, But I, Sumire Shouda, I like a guy like Kokoro Yome."  
"Oh." Koko replied lamely, "Okay then."  
I looked up to see him standing next to me, his hand stretched. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Are you expecting me to fall into your arms now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.  
Koko ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Actually, I was going to take you to McDees, I got some McLovin for some McNuggets to do" I sighed and let out a light laugh.

"Only if you change shirts, I'm not walking around with some Natsume-wanabee."  
"Hey now, I thought you liked that." Koko winked, I let out a small shriek of frustration before hitting him on the arm lightly.

**Later at McDonalds;**

"Hey, Give me some of your sweet n sour sauce, I'm all out." I ordered Koko, already aiming my chicken nugget towards his sauce.  
Koko moved his sauce out of reach, "Not until you admit that i am, in fact, Gangsta."  
"But you're not." Koko narrowed his eyes, "Koko, I have quite a good bet that gangsta's don't have blackberry phones and hang out with polite people like me."  
"Admit it or your chicken nugget will be dry and without flavour."  
I rolled my eyes, "Koko you are a gangsta." I stated without emotion. "Now gimme."  
Kokoro stood up, getting the attention of people sitting around us. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He declared, "Watch this space, because this will be the best love affair between Gangsta and Girl there will ever be!"

* * *

Ouiiii, what a terrible ending. But it's 2.09am and I re-start school tomorrow, so I wanted to finish this one-shot before they decide to bombard me with more homework.  
For those of you who don't know what a GHD is.

It's a hair straightner.  
**Review?**


End file.
